


诱鸟笛

by tsukitachinu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, the others are barely there, xiaojun & kun are main characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitachinu/pseuds/tsukitachinu
Summary: Xiaojun essaie de savoir comment s'appelle un de ses amis, mais personne ne semble savoir.





	诱鸟笛

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un écrit pour le neoprompt challenge. Le prompt était "Zuffolo" ( appeau ).

Le printemps amenait une douce brise et avec elle, le doux chant des oiseaux. Un chant à la fois régulier et inattendu, qui ne sonnait jamais faux.

 

Ou presque.

 

Xiaojun était en train de se balader dans le parc, écoutant les oiseaux chanter et cherchait un coin parfait pour faire la sieste. Il s'émerveillait de la beauté de ces chants, de leur justesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une fausse note.

 

La fausse note ne venait pas d'un oiseau, et cela l'intrigua. Il n'avait pourtant pas remarqué que quelqu'un était en train de chanter, quelqu'un d'humain, alors comment une fausse note avait pu apparaître ? Si personne ne chantait ? Et c'est là qu'il trouva un jeune homme d'environ son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux, ou plus jeune. Deviner les âges n'avait jamais été le point fort de Xiaojun.

 

Intrigué, il resta assez proche de lui et continua de l'écouter, tentant d'entendre sa voix malgré les oiseaux. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqué que le jeune homme ne chantait pas comme il l'avait imaginé, non, il imitait le chant des oiseaux.

 

Xiaojun s'approcha un peu plus, sa voix était aussi jolie et se mêlait étrangement bien avec les autres, alors il voulait entendre mieux. Encore mieux. Un tout petit peu mieux. Encore. Encore. Enco– « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la voix angélique avait parlé. Oh merde. Il s'était trop approché.

 

Xiaojun bredouilla une excuse minable, et s'enfuit en courant.

 

Il n'était pas retourné dans le parc pendant un moment et n'avait pas repensé à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur lui par hasard à l'université. Xiaojun était ami avec Sicheng et Yukhei, et ces deux là connaissaient plus ou moins tous les autres étudiants, alors ils connaissaient l'homme-oiseau aussi.

 

Seulement il ne l'appelait jamais par son nom.

 

Pas une fois, dans les quelques mois qui suivirent, Xiaojun entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Ils étaient même devenu amis mais dans son téléphone c'était toujours ''homme oiseau''. Sans prénom. Quand il lui envoyait un sms disant «  XIAOJUN !!! », celui ci ne répondait que « OUI ??? » ou pire encore, « !!! ».

 

Son prénom était un mystère et au bout de six mois, Xiaojun décida de l'élucider.

 

Il demanda d'abord a Sicheng, qui trouva cela amusant et ne voulu pas le lui dire, ce serait bien trop facile. Après avoir rouspété un moment, il se dirigea vers Yukhei, qui ne savait pas non plus (bien qu'il le connaissait depuis une année entière, mais Xiaojun n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet vu que lui non plus ne connaissait pas son prénom).

 

Il dû sortir de son cercle d'amis intimes et se dirigea vers Taeyong, qui avait été briefé par Sicheng pour ne rien dire, de même que Taeil et Doyoung. Ten aussi, seulement il trouvait cela encore plus drôle d'embêter Sicheng alors il décida de lui donner les infos qu'il avait.

 

C'est ainsi que Xiaojun apprit enfin le nom de l'homme-oiseau. Apparemment il s'appelait Kun. Mais Ten lui avait précisé qu'il l'avait connu grâce à Yuta, donc Yuta en saurait peut-être un peu plus.

 

La prochaine étape fut donc de trouver ce Yuta, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, de l'approcher et de lui demander le prénom d'un ami commun. Pas du tout étrange comme démarche. Mais elle eut au moins le mérite de faire rire le-dit Yuta. Alors il contourna l'interdiction de Sicheng également et lui apprit que Kun n'était qu'un surnom. Un surnom qu'il lui avait donné lui-même. En fait Kun savait parler japonais alors quand ils se sont rencontrés ils ont un peu parlé ensembles, et Kun s'est présenté avec son réel prénom. Yuta l'avait donc répété en rajoutant un suffixe, -Kun, celui pour les amis. Mais il avait charcuté son prénom. Kun avait tenté tant bien que mal de le lui faire prononcé correctement mais Yuta échouait sans cesse et au bout d'un moment, tout deux abandonnèrent et ils gardèrent le suffixe. Et comme Yuta était le premier ami de Kun en Corée du Sud, tous les autres apprirent qu'il s'appelait Kun.

 

Donc Kun n'était même pas son vrai prénom. Le mystère n'en était que plus intéressant et Xiaojun était plus déterminé que jamais à découvrir la vérité. Même s'il se retrouvait au point de départ.

 

Le soir même il chercha Kun sur Weibo et trouva celui de sa petite sœur assez rapidement. Parfait. Il l'a contacta, son message était clairement étrange et il fallut attendre deux semaines pour qu'elle réponde, surement le temps qu'elle demande autour d'elle si quelqu'un connaissait ce Xiaojun, et si c'était un psychopathe. Mais finalement, elle lui répondit et il put expliquer un peu mieux la situation, et lui demander la question.

 

_ Alors, comment s'appelle ton frère ?

_ C'est ça ton grand mystère ? Il s'appelle Appeau.

 

Il ne voulait pas l'embêter d'avantages alors il arrêta les questions là. Mais pourquoi un homme chinois avait un tel prénom ? C'était étrange, il voulait connaître le pourquoi du comment.

 

Le lendemain, il retrouva Appeau à la sortie d'un cours de biologie et lui proposa d'aller boire un coup, en lui précisant qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Ils allèrent donc prendre une bière et parlèrent de tout et de rien avant que Xiaojun lui demande pourquoi ses parents avaient choisis de l'appeler Appeau.

 

Appeau rit un moment, son rire ressemblait vraiment à un chant d'oiseaux. Alors Xiaojun fut plus que surpris quand il lui expliqua qu'un appeau était un sifflet qui imitait le chant des oiseaux pour les amadouer.

 

Ses parents étaient tous deux passionnés d'ornithologie et s'étaient rencontrés en forêt en train d'utiliser des appeaux pour les faire s'approcher et prendre de plus jolies photos, et ils avaient tous les deux le même appeau, de marque française avec inscrit 'appeau' dessus. Alors quelques années plus tard, quand sa mère fut enceinte ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour décider du prénom de leur enfant. Ils savaient que ça allait être compliqué comme prénom à porter, mais c'était original et unique, et représentait leur rencontre.

 

Deux semaines plus tard, Yukhei vint demander à Xiaojun comment s'appelait Kun et il décida de garder le secret, c'était beaucoup plus amusant d'être le seul à savoir.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
